rookie princess
by luna04299
Summary: Barbara is the newest addition to the group, and nervous of what's to come, but, with the help of her new friends, she might just be the right princess for the job!
1. chapter 1. captured

deep within the glade of dreams, lives a small group of heroes. rayman, the limbless wonder. glowbox, the kindhearted blue toad. grand minimus, one of the MANY teensy kings.goth, the keeper of the door to the land of the livid dead. and the newest member of the team, Barbara the barbarian princess. being the newest, Barbara is still learning her way around things. but one day soon, she will become one of the most important components of the team.

but before I tell you that story, let me start from the beginning...

* * *

Barbara sighed as she looked out the small, barricaded window. she had been captured by the nightmares when they invaded her home, separating her from her sister, elysia. she, again, tried to pull the bar's off the window, but, again, they didn't even budge. frustrated, she laid back down on her small bed, and messed with her bright orange hair. "if my father had just let me have just ONE weapon, we wouldn't be in this mess. but NOO. he said no princess would be caught DEAD holding a weapon" she flopped her head onto her pillow, trying her hardest not to scream in rage like she did the first month she was trapped in here. however, she did hear something... "huh? what's goin on?" she hopped out of bed, and rested her ear on the door, listening carefully. "... sounds kind of like... punching...what's going on out there?" suddenly, the door blew open, knocking her down to the ground, hitting her head hard on the concrete. the last thing she saw, before she passed out, was what appeared to be a limbless figure, with golden blonde hair...


	2. chapter 2 odd awakening

fluttering in and out of consciousness, Barbara finally woke up from her slumber. but, instead of seeing a dismal looking prison cell, she saw... branches and leaves. "what the?... am I still asleep?..." she did the stupid mistake of looking down, realizing she was over a hundred feet off the ground. alarmed, she lost her balance, and fell off the branch she was on. she quickly grabbed one of the branches nearby to stop herself from falling, but felt an odd sensation on top of her head. she realized she was... hovering. "wha... what the?" she felt the top of her head, feeling a cold, hard, metallic object where she should have felt her hair. she also felt what appeared to be... wings. "huh!? what is this thing!?" her shout caused the wings to stop flapping, and she fell to the ground. dazed, she looked up, seeing a blue hand. "are you alright?" the owner of the hand said, offering to help her up. "y... yea, sorta... who are you?" "oh! I'm goth teensy, but my friends call me goth!" looking closer at the figure, she realized it was a teensy in black clothing. but that was the only gothic thing about him. the rest of him looked like your normal, everyday teensy, complete with a calm smile, and lack of hair. "you dont... look like a gothic person" "heh, I get that alot... nice hat by the way" Barbara felt the top of her head again, almost forgetting the helmet she now had on. "err... I guess, but... where did it come from?" "I thought all valkyrie wore helmets on there head" "va... valkyrie!?" she said in alarm. "yea! valkyrie!... did you forget you were one or somethin?" Barbara gave a shocked and confused look. she wasn't a valkyrie. why would this teensy say she was? he must be a little looney in the head... "c'mon. the others were waiting for you to wake up! we shouldn't keep them waiting!" the teensy ran off, Barbara following close behind.

* * *

PHEW. okay. this ones longer then last.

anyway, I dunno if ya played the game, but they turned Barbara into a half valkyrie in the game, brawlhalla. so I figured I should have her be a half valkyrie here! ima go take a nap now...


	3. chapter 3 the gang

as Barbara and goth made there way inside, she was met by a peculiar sight. they were inside a large tent, there were paintings EVERYWHERE, and in the middle of the room, was a rather large toad, blowing bubbles with a golden pipe. "who's that?" "hm? that's polokus, the bubble dreamer! he created this place" Barbara gave a confused look. "you mean the tent?" "nope! he created this whole world!" goth walked over to polokus, and woke him up. "hey, bubble dreamer! the kid's awake!" "hm, eh? oh... bring her closer..." goth motioned Barbara to come closer, and she shyly walked up. "ahh... how do you feel, young one?... that was quite the fall you took" "err, well. I'm fine, but..." polokus interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say, small one, and I will give you answers later...but for now, I suggest you go get something to eat, you're as thin as a stick..." Barbara was about to decline, but goth grabbed her hand again, leading her to the mess hall. when they went inside, she saw a small group of people, eating breakfast. goth started to walk to them, but stopped, and stared at Barbara. "aren't you coming?" "err... well... I, was always told not to be near other people outside the castle... are... you sure its safe?" goth smiled "of course it's safe! the gang would love to meet you! now c'mon, dont be shy" "coming..."

goth sat down with another teensy, motioning Barbara to sit next to him. as she sat down, the blue toad started to speak too her. "glad to see you're awake, miss! you've been out for quite some time!" the toad pointed to himself, and everyone else. "I'm glowbox, this is rayman, grand minimus is over there, and of course, ya met goth" Barbara bowed her head. "i... it's nice to meet you all..." rayman brought her head back up. "no need for the formalities, miss! were all friends here" he grabbed an apple from the basket nearby, and handed it to her. "c'mon, it's time to eat. you're gonna need your strength up for later" "yea, he learned that the hard way a few years back" the teensies laughed, while rayman gave an embarrassed look. "hey, atleast I learned something!" "yea, ya learned to eat your heart out with food" glowbox said. "says the toad who ate an ENTIRE BIRTHDAY CAKE, on his own" the foursome laughed at the memory, while Barbara giggled at the idea. "what about you?" "hm?" "got any food stories to share? we would love to hear them" Barbara, who wasn't used to the questions yet, flinched s minute, but then a memory came to mind "well.. when, I was younger, me and my sister, elysia snuck into one of the food pantries one night... and, while we were picking a snack out, the head butler came in, and gave us quite the fright" "whys that?" Barbara giggled again. " because, he looked like a zombie! he had on one of those spa masks, and his nightgown was bright white. he terrified us half to death! but, we scared him more. he thought we were spooky twins from the dead! he almost had the whole CASTLE awake with his screams!" everyone laughed, and Barbara felt something she never felt before... company. warm, not hired, not related, company.

* * *

PHEW these are getting huge. I'm gonna have to tone it down one of these days... I dunno.


	4. chapter 4 bubble's of mystery

as soon as rayman and the gang were done eating, they ran off somewhere, leaving Barbara behind. she, at first, didn't know why they ran off, but she found out soon enough. "the... glade was attacked!?" "yes, princess, it was... attacked by the dreaded nightmares, and their leader, the magician..." "so that's why I was put in a cell... but... why did you guys rescue me anyway?" polokus sighed, and blew some bubbles. the images inside were unclear at first, but polokus told her what they all ment. "the heroes of the glade were put into a centuries long sleep, allowing the magicians dark magic to take hold. the nymphs tried to stop him all they could, but... they, too, were put under a spell..." "what... kind of spell?" polokus revealed another bubble, showing the nymphs being turned into souls. "oh... oh dear... did they... did they die?" "no, small one... infact, that's why we found you... you, and your sister's, each hold a piece of one of the nymphs... which Is why you look so similar to one of them... the nymph of courage" Barbara was stunned, almost not believing what she just heard. "that's why you have that helmet... as you find your sisters, their abilities will also awaken..." "what... what abilities?" polokus smiled. "well, why not find out for yourself? I believe there's teensies trapped within this painting... which I've saved just for you" he held up his hand, unveiling a painting of a desert, labeled quick sand. "wha?... but, how can i?..." "ahh yes... you can't fight in that dress, or with your bare hands for that matter" he held up his hand again, and Barbara's clothes turned into a more, barbarian esc wear. an axe hovered above her, allowing her to grab it. "now go on, and save those teensies!" Barbara nodded, held back her anxiety, and jumped through the painting, not sure as to what was behind it"

* * *

WOO. got another down!

also, before people say I'm wrong, this is an alternate story. things wont play out in a similar fashion that the game or story inintended. you'll just have to wait and see what Barbara and her sisters can do.


	5. chapter 5 quick sand

after a long while of falling, Barbara landed in the middle of what appeared to be a desert. looking around at her surroundings, she started to get butterflies in the stomach. 'c, crap. what was I thinking!? I have no skill at ALL at this sort of thing!' she was about to head back, when she heard an odd honking noise. curious, she followed the noise to an open area, where she saw... the magician, a female teensy... and her sister! 'elysia!' she ran down, catching the attention of the magician. "well well well, lookie what we have here! a little barbarian thinking she can stop me!" due to Barbara's unfamiliar appearance, both the magician and elysia didn't recognize her. "let them go, right now, or so HELP me I will" " ya gotta catch me first!" the magician hopped onto his machine, speeding away, her sister and the teensy still captured. Barbara instantly took chase, fury now fueling her bravery. no matter how fast the magician thinks he can go, she WILL save them.

* * *

short one this time. I'm tired.


	6. chapter 6 dungeon dash

the magician was terrified. who was this girl, chasing after him? why was she so eager to get his captives? and WHY did she look so darn familiar!? he looked behind him, seeing the red headed barbarian get closer and closer. "ngh... STOP HER" he shouted towards his ghostly minions. he watched as they flew towards her, and thought they would stop her... but she emerged from the dust, angrier then before. "do you know her!?" he asked elysia. "if I did, I would have said something now, wouldn't i!?" the magician growled, and pulled a lever on his machine. a trap door opened, and the princess and the teensy fell towards the ground. "let her have them, I already got what I came for..." he muttered, as he flew away.

meanwhile, Barbara watched in horror as the two got closer to the ground. "no, nonono!" she picked up speed, racing towards where they were about to land. just as elysia and the teensy were about to splat onto the ground, they were caught, safely in the hands of Barbara. "woa... I'm strong" she muttered. elysia looked at her strange savior, confused. why would this barbarian take the time to rescue her and the teensy? she noticed Barbara staring at her, and looked away. her father always told her, never look someone straight in the eye's. "err... thank you... for rescuing me... who are you?" Barbara gave a shocked look. "you... dont recognize me?" "i... kinda do, but I dunno... " before Barbara could explain, a portal opened, and they were sent back to the snoring tree.

* * *

sorry this was late

caught a bug

but I'll get back to work.


	7. chapter 7 elysia

as soon as the trio landed in the snoring tree, Barbara looked at the bubble dreamer. he was asleep, peacefully curled up in his throne of pillows. goth ran over to them, a large smile on his face. "good job, Barbara! I'm happy that you were able to complete your first mission!" he said cheerfully. elysia jumped at the name. "wait... Barbara? is... is that really you?" she nodded, embarrassed that her sister knew. "woa... you look pretty good!" "I, I do?" "yup! just like those warrior statues from back home!" elysia looked at her sister proudly, but a sudden look of guilt covered her face. "i... I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier..." "it's fine, I'm just glad you're safe..." Barbara turned her attention to goth. "is... there anymore things i can do?" goth thought for a moment. "well, ray and the others still haven't made it back... and im starting to worry... can you help me find them?" Barbara grabbed her axe, ready to go. "yeah. coming, sis?" elysia smiled, and got up. "of course im ready. lets go!"


	8. chapter 8 breathing fire

as soon as Barbara and the others landed, they were surrounded by flames and enemies. "woa... what happened here?" elysia said, looking around. "I dunno... but I'm even more worried about them now" Barbara jumped from the tower, landing on the roof below. "cmon guys, we gotta find the others..." suddenly, a strange magic grabbed her, forcing her to turn around. "heh heh... hello, barbarian" the magician said, smirking. "you again. what did you do to rayman and the others!?" "heh heh... oh little barbarian, I did nothing... but HE did" he threw Barbara down, and she looked up, seeing a large, terrifying dragon looming over her. "have fun, girlie!!!!" he laughed, and flew off, leaving Barbara with the dragon. it roared at her, causing the ground to shake. Barbara was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do... how can she, a small princess, beat this thing!? as it tried to swipe at her with it's big claws, Barbara spotted what appeared to be... a red shard.. 'maybe that's its weak point!' she jumped to her feet, finding enough courage to get up. the dragon growled, and took to the sky, breathing fire almost inches away from her face. she jumped over the fire, and lead it closer to the tower. just as it was about to take a bite outta the little barbarian, Barbara jumped in the air, taking flight. before it could react, she slammed her her axe deep into its tail, shattering the shard, and causing it to screech in pain. it turned towards her again, giving her a terrified look, and flying away, screeching fearfully. knowing it would return if not careful, she spotted a cannon, and shot it outta the sky, having it land right on the enemies army. "... did... did I just... defeat a dragon?" her surprised face quickly gave way to a large, happy smile. she swung her axe into the air, letting out an excited victory cry. "I DEFEATED A DRAGON! HA! TAKE THAT, DAD!" "huh?" she froze, and turned around, seeing rayman looking at her weirdly. she turned red, and stopped hopping around, embarrassed. "err... sorry... eh heh..." "its fine... woa!" the magician flew over there heads, glaring at them angrily... but then his machine got stuck in between a broken tower. "... can i?" "go right ahead" she smiled, ran towards the magician, and smacked him and his machine into orbit. "CURSE YOU RED HEADED BARBARIAN!!!!!!" he screamed as he flew outta sight. "whew! that was fun!" "hey, I know... cmon, let's head back to the snoring tree"


	9. chapter 9 castle rock

when the small group of friends landed in the snoring tree, they were met with the many teensys that had been rescued. rayman and the others were chatting happily with them, while Barbara, her sister, goth, and the teensy queen went to one of the more quiet areas in the tree. "phew! I gotta say, this whole, adventure thing is WAY more fun then lessons back home. isn't that right, sis?" Barbara smiled. "I, guess so... I'm kinda worried about what's to come, though..." "pfft, why are ya worried? I saw ya fighting that dragon, and I gotta say... I'm proud of you" Barbara turned red from the compliment, knowing her sister is rarely impressed by other people. "i... just hope I dont bother the other's... they are legendary heroes after all... and I'm just a princess..." goth looked at her, and shook his head. "miss, I'm pretty sure you don't bother anyone... after all, you've not even spoken a word to the others since this morning" "I know, but... I dont think I'm cut out for this kind of work..." goth smiled "here, princess... why not take this paintings challenge, all on your own? then we will see if you are cut out for this or not" he stepped over to a new painting, and revealed it. the words, castle rock were above it. "y, you sure?" "positive. now go get them, Barbara! show them what you're made of!" she looked at her sister and the queen, and they gave her a reassuring smile. she turned back to the painting, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

as she landed onto the platform below, she took a look around. she was back at the castle, but it was on fire, and falling apart. she felt the ground shake beneath her feet, and saw as the platform started to crumble away. she gave a fearful look, and started to run. as she fell to the next platform, she could have sworn she heard... music. she saw as the enemies from before started to bounce in sync to the music, looking more docile then before. as she jumped onto there shield's, the song grew louder, and she found herself jumping to the beat. as she slid down one of the chains, she saw a dragon trying to shoot her down, but with the musics rhythm, he missed every shot, and eventually fell to the ground below, exhausted. she laughed at this, but it was no longer the small giggle she had before... now it was a playful, hyperactive laugh. she saw a blue mushroom nearby, and bounced onto it, landing on a huge pile of her fallen enemies. unable to ignore the song anymore, she took her axe out, and strummed it like a guitar to the beat. the crowd below cheered, and she had never felt so happy and alive before. she screamed in victory, and the crowd roared. yep... she can definitely get use to this...

"so? how did it go, sis?" elysia said as Barbara hopped outta the painting. "it was AMAZING!!!!! sis, you should have SEEN where I wound up at! there was fire, and, and MUSIC, and.." "heh, I'll have to go with you next time! sounds like a hair raising experience!... speaking of hair..." Barbara didn't notice it before, but her usually straight and tidy hair was now frazzled and tangled. she felt it, and at first seemed upset.. but then smiled. "yknow what? I think I'll keep it like this!" "heh. I knew it... but why dont you go rest up for now, alright?" "okay, I will. gnight, elie" "goodnight, lil light" Barbara smiled, and walked to her room. her sister was right, she was pretty darn tired... as she walked in, she saw a jar of lums, and some blue teensy flower's. "hm? who left these here?..." she smiled, and put them near her small hammock. she'll find out who gave them to her tomorrow... but for now.. it's time to sleep.


	10. chapter 10 dream's

Barbara ran as fast as she could through the pitch black darkness, terrified of what was following her. she looked behind her, and saw as the swarm of red eyed creatures closed in. she tripped over a rock, and fell to the ground, the monster's surrounding her. "well, looks like someone's in a lil trouble. outta your league, aren't ya, princess?" a snarky voice from above said. Barbara looked up, and saw a strange floating shadow above her. "who.. who are you!?" "heh heh heh... that's not important right now, is it, princess? why not just GIVE UP. you'll NEVER be a great adventurer. you'll just be a BURDEN for rayman and the other legendary heroes" Barbara looked down, ashamed, and thinking this strange voice was right... perhaps she should just give up... suddenly, the creatures and shadowy figure hissed, and Barbara looked behind her, seeing six lights surrounding her. the creatures exploded from the light, and the figure flew off. Barbara was about to cheer, when the lights suddenly started to swirl around her, blocking her vision, and making her feel terrified...

"Barbara... BARBARA!" Barbara woke up with a start, seeing a very worried elysia and goth. "y, you were screaming in your sleep.. a, are you okay?" Barbara sighed, and put on a strained smile. "y, yea, I'm fine... just a nightmare is all" goth sighed in relief, while elysia hugged her tightly. "dont scare me like that, sis. you had me AND goth worried about you!" "... I wont, I promise..." Barbara got up, and grabbed her axe. "so, what's today's adventure?"


	11. chapter 11 Barbara and the beanstalk

as Barbara, elysia, and the teensy queen landed onto a small platform, Barbara took a look around. "woa... were very high up, aren't we?" her legs became wobbly, and she had to look away. even in the castle, she had problems with heights. "cmon sis, rayman and the others are waiting for us, we shouldn't keep them waiting" "coming..." as they walked across the vines, Barbara couldn't help but look around. the sights were beautiful, even if they were over a thousand feet above the air... "woah, hold up. outta vines" elysia stopped walking, and pointed. there was a huge gap, and the drop looked deadly. "well, we will have to jump across" "wa, wait, what!? but.. but" "just go!" Barbara was pushed of the stalk, and started to fall.. but the wings on her helmet started to flap, allowing her to hover in place. "woa... did you know about this, sis?" "uh, yea. I wouldn't have pushed ya off if I didn't. now cmon! we gotta catch up with the others..."


	12. the big drop

"there you guys are! what took ya so long??" Barbara, elysia, and teensy queen landed close to the others. "sorry for the delay. Barbara here got scared of the heights, so we had to stop constantly..." Barbara turned red, and muttered a small sorry... "it's fine, miss. happens to the best of us. now cmon. let's g- WOAH" the magician flew over head, cackling at the hero's. "magician!? I thought we sent you to the moon!" "HA HA HA!!!!! it will take more then a MOON to stop ME" he glared at Barbara, and started to smirk. "how's about I thank the one who sent me there... DIE, BARBARIAN" he sent a huge spell at the vine she was on, crushing it, and sending Barbara flying. she heard the others call out to her, but they soon grew faint as she plummeted towards the ground. fear stopped her wings from activating, and she braced herself for the soon to come splat on the ground... when a hand grabbed her own, and hoisted her up to the platform above. her vision was hazy, and all she could make out was... someone in a brown hat arguing with a strange, tiny creature. just when she was about to get up, her whole body seemed to grow numb. and she passed out.

"Barbara... BARBARA!" she woke with a start, and looked around. a girl with blue and white face paint gave her a worried look. "y'all right, girl? I was just wandering around, and I saw ya passed out on this stalk..." Barbara got up weakly, and looked around. '... where did those two... things go?' "girl, you look awful. I'll take ya back to camp so we can spruce ya up"


	13. campsite

tired woomy* note to self. never work a salmon run shift before bedtime.. me brain is numb, so why dont I make some more of this story happen before I pass out.

* * *

as Barbara and the strange Irish girl got to the camp, Barbara saw some teensys huddled together, trying to stay warm. "our castle was destroyed a few days ago, along with the village... I was able to escape, but my sister, twila, was left behind..." the girl sighed, and held her hand out. "anyways, I'm Aurora. you're Barbara, correct?" "yea... how did you-" "some dude came by earlier, and told me about ya. before he left, he asked me to give ya something. it's on the table over there. ima go make some food" Aurora walked off, and Barbara looked at the table. there was another small bouquet of teensy flower's, and a golden heart locket. she picked it up, and put it on. "... who would leave a gift for me?... especially one as pretty as this..." an alarm sounded, and Barbara looked up. "FLYING TOADS. ALL HANDS COME ABOUT" Aurora grabbed her sword, and rushed out with some of the teensies, Barbara following close behind.


	14. castle in the sky!

BLEH my minds on another planet. I'm just listening to carp music. do I have problems?... eh maybe. let's just ignore the fact that life as we know it is changing, and enjoy some good freaking stories on the internet.

* * *

as Barbara chased after the small crew aurora had, she took a look around at her surroundings. it looked like they were heading to the... remains of a castle. "woah... wait, where did everyone go!?" she looked ahead, and couldn't see anyone nearby. she was alone... "BWAHHHH" she looked up, and saw a toad parachuting towards her. she took her axe out, and attacked. the toad, armed with a sword, hit her on the eye. she flinched, blinded. only able to see through her other eye, she went into full frontal assault, bubblizing the toad in the process. she ran through the castle, LITERALLY seeing red. she didn't stop until she entered the main chamber, where the magician was waiting. "you!? I thought I sent you to your doom!" "well you thought WRONG, you big nosed buffoon!" the magician took offense to that, and whistled. "I've no time for your antics, barbarian. but my armored toad will! GET HER" Barbara turned around, and saw a huge, menacing shadow lumbering towards her...


	15. armoured toad!

I just realized I keep skipping levels. so ima make a mini series story to cover the levels that aren't mentioned in this book. the mini series will start soon!

* * *

"OH CRAP!" Barbara jumped away from an incoming fist, and looked at the boss before her. it was a giant toad in a suit of armor, and in one of its disgusting fists, was another Irish girl, trying to fight out of his grasp. 'that must be twila!' Barbara jumped out of the way from another attack, and frantically looked for a weak spot. she noticed something... whenever a toad tried to reach twila, the armoured one will slap them outta the sky. 'is he... protecting her?' "hey! big guy!" the toad turned its attention to the little barbarian again, as did twila. "what do you want, little barbarian scum" he growled. "look, I dont want to fight... I noticed that you keep protecting the girl in your hand... may I ask why?" the toad looked at twila, who had given up on escaping, and smiled. "but of course!... she's a friend of mine... I dont want to see her hurt" twila gave a confused look, then a look of realization crossed her face. "you're the polly-wog that I rescued from those boy's, aren't you?" the toad smiled. "but of course!... when your sister threw me aside.. I thought I lost you forever... but then I met that magician, and he said I could protect you!" twila smiled, and hugged the toad happily. she wasn't a fan of them, heck, she hated them... but this big guy is definitely alright in her book. "the magician tricked you. he made you think everyone's an enemy..." "WHAT" bellowed the toad. Barbara nodded, and the magician gave a scared look, and started to fly away, when the toad grabbed him in his hands. "LET ME GO, YOU FILYHY ANIMAL" "would you mind, miss barbarian?" Barbara smiled, wound her axe up, and sent the magician flying. "LOOKS LIKE IM BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!" he screamed before he flew out of sight. Barbara watched him go, and looked back at the toad and twila. she saw them chatting happily, and smiled. "I guess some battles dont have to end with death and violence..."


	16. orchestra chaos (short)

as twila, the toad, and Barbara made there way back to the camp, Barbara saw another toad. this one was wearing a trench coat, a powdered wig, and was holding a conductor's stick. he looked... irritated. "er, excuse me... what's wrong?" the toad looked at her, and said in a snobbish tone. "there's going to be a concert in the next couple of days, and I was tasked to train these... these IDIOTS" he pointed towards the other toads, who were sitting around in a lazy way. "huh... maybe I can help" "that's kind of you, but I doubt you can get them moving..." Barbara picked up her axe, and smiled. "oh trust me, I can"

"girl, where were ya? its been an hour... and holy smoke's! where did you get those flowers!?" Barbara smiled, and handed Aurora a flower crown. "eh. just did a little... part time job is all. so. what next?"


	17. what the duck?

as Barbara landed onto the platform below, she took a look around. the air smelt of taco's and burritos. and the surrounding area was covered in foods and cakes. "this must be a fiesta..." she muttered. suddenly, a purple orb appeared, and the magician popped out. "you again!?" "yes! it is I, the magician!!!" Barbara pulled out her axe, prepared to send him flying. "ah ah ah, none of that!" he smirked, and hit Barbara with a spell. it stunned her, and she suddenly felt herself get closer to the ground. her whole body felt numb, and when she went to grab her axe... she saw a wing instead of a hand. "QUACK!?" the magician laughed, and vanished, leaving the now-a-duck barbarian on the platform. Barbara looked at her changed body, terrified at what she saw. 'wha. what the heck!? why am I a... a duck!?' she let out an angry yell, but it came out as a long, loud quack. irritated, she sat down, and tried her best to calm down... when her vision was suddenly blocked! 'huh?... who turned out the lights?' she heard a muffled laugh, and felt as the object was removed from her head. she looked up, and gave a surprised look. "so that's where it went!... and what do we have here?"


	18. an old friend

"heh. I didnt know they had ducks in this world" the boy smiled, and picked Barbara up. she was scared at first, but... after she got a good look at him, he looked oddly familiar... "the names shadow. what's yours, little guy?" he said with a smile. "great. first ya say your girlfriend's somewhere in this world, INVADED the story, and now you're talking to a duck. its official... you're crazier then that guy from the mystery shack" Barbara looked behind shadow, and saw a small creature eating some of the cake. she didnt recognize the creature, since shes never seen one before. but she did realize one thing... they wore matching brown hat's. "shes not my girlfriend, shes just a friend..." "that's what they alllll say" the pet said in a snarky tone, before going back to eating the cake. shadow sighed, and looked back at Barbara. "sorry about him... he's usually in a better mood" he put her down, and looked back at his pet, frowning. "shade, if you eat anymore of that, you're going to regret it..." "yknow what I heard? BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'm a dumb human" "blah blah blah I am NOT" Barbara couldn't help but laugh. these two, whatever and whoever they are, were definitely funny. shadow looked back at her, and smiled. "say, you wouldn't have happened to see a red-headed princess around, did you? shes been missing for awhile..." Barbara shook her head no, and shadow frowned. "well. I thought she would be somewhere in this world. that's where the trail seems to lead..." "I TOLD ya we should have went left, but noooo..." "oh give me a break..."

* * *

YO it's me again, the tired as heck inkling who PROBABLY should nap but never does. ahem... shadow dosint belong to me, or ubisoft. but he DOES belong to a good friend of mine... dare use him without permission, I will find you... and I will splat you...

I need a nap. I'm starting to make lame death threats...


	19. duck tales

"I guess shes not here... maybe she went somewhere else. this place IS, a large world..." shadow sighed, and fixed his hat. "now... how do we get out of here anyway?" "you forgot the map, didnt you..." "I'm a time traveler, not a cartographer" shadow said with a glare. Barbara looked around, and spotted a familiar path in the distance. she pecked on shadows shoes, and pointed towards the path. "huh? where did that path come from?... oh wait... SHADE. I told you not to eat that much cake!" "I REGRET NOTHING" Barbara chuckled, and lead the way out of the cake area and into what seemed to be... "woah... that's a big cracker" the area they had wandered into was the spicy infernal kitchen's. Barbara looked down, and saw salsa... very HOT salsa. 'well. not going down there... looks like I'll have to find a better way...'


	20. I've got a filling

Barbara looked up, and saw a lever nearby. it was JUST outta reach, but... 'nah I think I can make it' she backed away, and took a running start. "wait! what are you even doing!?" she jumped, and flapped her wings as hard as she could... and landed safely close to the lever. she looked back at shadow, smiled, and waved. "... that's some duck" "yea... it almost acts like a human, too..." Barbara pulled the lever, and a platform dropped, allowing shadow and shade to cross. "heh. thanks little guy" shadow said, patting her on the head. she quacked, and ran towards the other edge of the platform. seeing more and more gaps in between the walkway. she gave an irritated sigh. 'this... is gonna take awhile'

about two hours later, the trio decided to rest for a little bit. "oooooh... my stomach" "I told you not to eat so much cake..." shadow looked back at Barbara, who was sleeping peacefully on a huge sponge cake. "... say shade? when the duck wakes up, can you talk to them?... somethin about them is oddly familiar..." shade gave a thumbs up, before falling back onto his own sponge cake, trying to sleep the ache off..

"please... little barbarian... you must save the other princesses... please... before it's too late!"


	21. the highest of the high

"who's there? show yourself!" Barbara said, clinging onto her axe protectively. "do not be afraid, small one... I am not your enemy..." Barbara looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but all she saw was darkness "if you're not my enemy... then come out from the dark, and let me see you up close..." as she said that, a small, young girl, wearing a white dress and a bent crown, silently walked over. "... who are you?" the girl smiled, and spoke in a bell like voice.. "my name is Aurora... you must be Barbara" "how did you..." the girl held up her hand, silencing her. "listen... I've not much time, and neither do you... a darkness is spreading across this world, and only you and your sisters can stop it..." "but... but how!?" "look into your heart, and you will find the answer... I shall lead you to estella, princess of this world... her dungeon is far below the surface" the girl held out her hand. "please... we must make haste... for we've not much time, until the end takes place..."


	22. the lowest of the low

as Aurora lead Barbara deeper and deeper into the earth, Barbara couldn't help but feel an odd tingling in her head... like she knew this girl from somewhere... "the princess is across this path.. this is as far as I can take you, Barbara" "the... thanks, but... have we, met each other before?" Aurora smiled, and gave her a wink. "perhaps we have, perhaps we haven't, it's up to you to remember that, little light..." Aurora opened her wing's, and took to the air, leaving Barbara back at the platform. "... up to me to remember?..." she scratched her head, and started her way down the path, searching for the princess trapped inside...

"shes getting stronger with each step... and now that the queen is helping that pathetic light, things might get interesting..."


	23. RUN, RUN, BARBARIAN

as she got to a certain part of the path, a burst of flame erupted behind her, blocking her way back. "huh!? what's going on!?" she heard a cold, malicious laugh, and turned around, seeing the same, shadowy figure from her dream. before she could pull her axe out, the figure struck the supports on the platform, causing the whole path to cave in. "HAVE FUN, LITTLE LIGHT!" the figure cackled, and vanished from sight. Barbara instantly started running, trying to get to solid ground. the platform's fell every which way, and most started to catch on fire. "CRAP!!" Barbara screamed, jumping outta the way of an oncoming crumbling statue. the rumble caused the little barbarian to be flown into the air, hitting her head (HARD) on the pavement nearby. she got up, spitting out the blood that was in her mouth, and took off running again. her legs screamed for her to take a rest, but she couldn't. if she stopped. it would spell out her very demise. she yelled in fury, and leaped high into the air...


	24. Selena

Barbara landed on the other end, almost missing the platform. she grabbed onto the ledge with her hands, and hoisted herself up. "jeez... that took alot outta me..." she got up, and she started her way through again. however... as she made her way to the edge of a cliff, a HUGE club made of bone's narrowly missed her. "what the heck!?" she turned around, and saw a girl wearing white face paint, and a purple dress high atop a mountain of coffins. "who are you, barbarian. and who do ye work for" Barbara started to shiver, scared of this strange girl with a club made of bones. "I... I'm Barbara, princess of the forest kingdoms... I was sent here looking for the princess's of this land..." "do ye work for the magician?" "err... no?" the girls face suddenly went from a terrifying glare... to an adorable, happy smile. "oh thank polokus. I was getting sick and tired of bubblizing his troops..." she hopped down, and stuck her hand out. "I'm selena. nice to meet ya"


	25. lucha libre get away pt 1

"soooo. what brings a pretty girl such as yourself to the land of the livid dead?" "I'm. just looking for t... the other princesses" selena smiled, and said. "finally! someone who wants to get the band back together!... how come I've never met ya?" "i... I was only two months old when you guys split up..." "wowsers... great, now I feel guilty. spent all this time partying when I could've been spending time with ya! terribly sorry" "i.. its alright... I'm use to it" suddenly there was a rumble in the ground. selena and Barbara looked up, and saw a HUGE luchador coming there way. FAST. "WOAH! CMON BARB, THAT DUDES GOT A SCREW LOOSE!" Selena took off, Barbara racing behind her.


	26. lucha libre get away pt 2

as the duo raced away, the luchador kept up, laughing like a maniac. selena took to the air, and Barbara stayed on the ground, her wings frozen in fear. "why is he chasing us!? aren't you the boss around here!?" "use to be, but after the magician took over, they went crazy... DUCK!" Barbara looked ahead, and saw a stack of coffins toppling over her, knocked over by the luchador. she tried to dodge, but a coffin hit her over the head, and she blacked out.

the hooded figure watched as Barbara vanished under the coffins, smirking at first.. but then, they felt an odd feeling in the pit of their stomach, and they gave a worried glance towards the pile of coffins. "... why am I worried about that pathetic little light?... I should be happy that shes buried alive, but..." they sighed, and started to run, running towards the pile...


	27. the deal

jeez. sorry I've been gone for god knows how many weeks. here. have an extremely long chapter

* * *

Barbara's eyes fluttered open, her head pounding. she was surrounded by darkness, not a speck of light anywhere... "glad to see you're awake, been hours..." Barbara whirled around, the hooded figure staring at her, smirking. "y, you!? what do you want!?" the figure came closer, and grabbed her arm. she flinched, expecting to be killed, or hurt. but instead, they wrapped cloth around her arm, and handed her a small bowl of soup. "eat up, you're gonna need to regain your strength somehow... and dont worry, it's not full of poison" Barbara gave a skeptical look, and said. "why should I trust you... you've tried to kill me! and I dont even know who you are!!" "heh... ya should... since we've known each other for a long time..." before she could react, the figure removed the cloak they wore. "woah... y... you look just like me!" the figure smiled, her violet eyes shining. "why do you-" "the magician created me from the darkness within your heart... I'm supposed to destroy you, so whatever hes planning wont be stopped... but, i... can't bring myself to do it" she got up, and brought out a fixed, silver axe from a chest. "it, surprisingly, broke your fall... but it snapped in the process.. so, i... fixed it back up, gave it a new blade, and some bells and whistles" she swung it, the top flying off via a chain. she pressed a button, and it returned to normal. "woah.. err, thanks. how can I-" "just stop the magician, that's all I ask for..."


End file.
